Fading Memories
by Anarchy Goddess
Summary: Edward finds a mysterious girl who appears beaten and unconscious. Will he be able to save her life? BxE both are humans. Characters are Stephenie Meyer's.
1. She must live!

Bella's Point of View

I groaned quietly as I felt a sharp blast of pain in my head. I had just woken up from endless blackness finally, and I heard a voice like music directly above me. I hadn't opened my eyes, the pain was too unbearable.

"I think she's doing better." He mumbled, I think he was talking to himself. I gasped feeling a stabs all over my leg this time, followed by my ribs and arm. The worst part was the pounding of my head. That was constant. I knew I was squirming around like a flounder, and I didn't care. After about two seconds of floundering, I felt two warm hands press against my shoulders lightly, enough to keep me from squirming. "That can't be good for her broken body. This poor girl." He lightly brushed the hair that I didn't notice was in my face. I only concentrated on this voice. He stopped at that, still pinning me down, so I finally forced my eyes open. I only got them open a little, but the most beautiful face caught me off guard and my eyes flew completely open.

He had pale skin, about the same as mine part albino kind, with two incredible emerald green eyes shining down on me. He had copper colored hair that looked soft and well kept. All of him looked well kept. I decided to try to talk to him, because he was too beautiful to be real. I tried my best.

"Uh." Was all I managed. He was starring into my brown eyes, and I was starring into his green ones. Who is my mysterious savior? I wondered as my head continued to throb as I thought, and all of my bones ached. His eyes gave me enough distraction to bear it.

"Wow, your finally awake! You've made a big improvement since three days ago. How are you feeling?" The beautiful boy asked. I just starred at him and allowed my body to try to struggle. My pain was hardly noticeable compared to him. He looked concerned at me, his eyes clouded with emotion. I couldn't tell which. I tried to force my mouth to work. I tried to sit up, and it only half worked. I gasped in mega pain. My ribs hurt so badly, but I propped myself up with my good arm, which was unfortunately covered in bruises,

"Lay down!" The boy gasped fearfully, trying to carefully push me back down. I shook my head feebly, regretting it instantly. I don't know why, but I believe that I deserved all this pain for some reason.

"I-" I couldn't go on. My head hurt too much. I was scared now, forgetting the boy, I felt dizzy again.. I had to close my eyes and I started gasping for breath. How very unpleasant. I wonder how this all happened anyway? That was my last thought before I fell unconscious again, unaware of my guardian angel who was now holding me.

Edward's Point of View

This poor girl, what could have happened to her? I don't understand why I found her like this, dumped right in the middle of nowhere. From the little medical knowledge I have, I can tell it had something to do with other people. That much I was sure of. I could tell because she had huge bruises all along her arms, legs, and stomach. On her back, she had hundreds of scars from being whipped. My best guess was that he parents abused her, very badly. I wish I knew what her name was, she's so beautiful. She groaned quietly, and that was the first thing I had heard from her ever.

"I think she's doing better." I mumbled. This is great! Maybe she'll wake up soon. I sat by her, the whole time. I didn't leave once. We were in Texas somewhere, out very far from any cities. I would have taken her with me to continue traveling, but she was too injured to travel. I had set up a small camp, suitable for me to live there, and for her to lay and heal in. I believe I had been here for three days. Thank goodness for basic survival skills. I was glad I had learned them from my mother and father before they had died. That was my whole reason for traveling, I had no place to go. Maybe taking care of this girl was meant to be. I was content with that. I might even have a traveling partner if she gets well.

She gasped quietly and started to squirm. I knew she must be in horrible pain right now, but I knew the only thing I could do was hold her still.

"That can't be good for her broken body. This poor girl." I had cried for her, I didn't know her but she was in such a horrible shape. No body deserved this kind of treatment, and I had vowed to keep her alive no matter what. She will never be treated like this again. I lightly moved some strands of hair that had fallen in her face to behind her ear, then I continued to gently hold her down. I prayed that I wasn't causing her more pain.

It took me off guard when she opened her eyes, and it took my breath away. She had beautiful brown eyes that were spread wide open, probably at the sight of me. I probably didn't look too good right now, I hadn't left her side once. She had pale skin, almost part albino, but it still had a nice flesh color to it. It was almost like her skin slightly glowed. Or maybe I just needed more sleep. But I did know for sure, that she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She looked to be about my age, maybe slightly younger.

"Uh." She managed to say to me. I grew even more excited. Maybe this girl would live and get well after all! We starred into each other's eyes for a few minutes, and I wondered what she was thinking. She looked confused, and maybe I saw a distant glimmer of fear?

"Wow, your finally awake! You've made a big improvement since three days ago. How are you feeling?" I asked quietly, hoping she understood. It didn't dawn on me until now that she might not speak English. I bet she did, but you never know. She started to thrash a little, it was a weak and tired thrash, but I held her still. I was thinking too much again. One million different thoughts and memories were pounding through my head but she said suddenly decided to do something stupid. She sat up and she winced as I knew her broken ribs were being bothered. Her eyes burned with determination, I was guessing to overcome the pain, but that didn't matter to me. She had to lay back down, now.

"Lay down!" I order fearfully. She could hurt herself even more! I carefully tried to push her back down but she shook her head at me.

"I-" She started to say but then she looked very sick. I wondered what was happening now. I realized a moment too late that she was falling unconscious again, but I realized quickly enough to catch her limp body that was falling forward toward me. I was slightly embarrassed to be holding this girl like this, I had shifted carefully to sitting indian style, and I hope she din't mind, but I held her in my lap, cradled in my hands. Ever few minutes I would feel her body give a great shudder, and each one tore at my heart. I murmured quietly to her every time, right in her ear so that maybe she would hear me.

"Please wake up. Please live to see a full life!" But most of all, I prayed to the heavens. I don't usually pray for things, but when I do I seek for guidance or hope. Such as when my parents died from the Spanish Flu, I had been praying and hoping for them to live. I had lost fate after they died, but I needed it now as much as ever. I still didn't understand why this girl was so important, but some higher being then myself tells me she is. I just have to trust this invisible higher being, and pray for the best and do whatever I can. She must live!

A/N: So... What do you think? They are obviously both humans, so this one is kind of far off from Twilight. I know this is going to sound weird, but I am actually connecting to this story better then the other one, "Imperfection". I will finish Imperfection mumbles about how she doesn't want to bother but I will for all you kind people who took the time to read it so far. I just hope you like this story as much, if not more! I will update as much as possible, and I REALLY can't wait to her reviews on this baby! I'll post more whenever I get time to, so be patient. I'm back to school.


	2. My Guardian Angel?

Edward's Point of View

I sat there for hours starring at he thrashing body, trying to keep it still as best I could without hurting her. Eventually I had to move her off me and set her on the ground again. It was like she was reliving a moment in time. Like she was cowering in pain, then lasting out and being lashed at. I was distinctly aware of the tears that slipped past her closed eyes. I wiped every single one of them away for her. I don't know how long I sat like that with ehr, this mysterious girl with me, and myself with her. I finally had to ge up and stretch for a minute. I yawned as I stretched and looked around the dark clearing. Nothing moved, but I could her night bugs chirping eerily. Things hadn't changed one inch. I decided to grab one of the few apples I had left in my small supply of food and have that as dinner. Not traveling or searching at all had taken it's toll on my diet. I was down to eating only what I needed in a day, even if it meant only one apple or one orange or one anything a day.

I was rummaging through the bag when I heard the girl scream to me. I turned around in a flash. She was thrashing more then ever before.

"No, don't leave me!" She screamed, her body thrashing form side to side, her eyes still very closed and crying. I dropped the bag and ran to her side. I grabbed her hand carefully and rubbed it. I had no clue if she could her me or not, but she obviously missed my quiet murmuring in he ear, so I started that again.

"It's okay, I'm right here, please calm down!" I murmured urgently in her ear.I kept one hand in her hand and held one of her shoulders down carefully. She continued to thrash for a minute then she started to settle. Her sudden out bust made me think of the big question here, what happened to this girl?

Bella's Point of View

I was relieved by the touch of a hand on mine. The guardian's presence returned. I was so scarred I would be alone again. Somehow I had managed to call to it. The thick blanket of darkness that was like water had been lifted long enough for my desperate plea. I feel deeper into the darkness again without realizing it, and as I plummeted I remembered more pain throbbing like nails all over my body. I didn't care. Let me plummet forever, so long as my guardian angel will meet me at the end. Thats what I really wanted, to know this mysterious boy who watched over me. Why would anyone do that? Nobody wants me.

EPOV

She kept mumbling things I couldn't understand. All of it sounded like memories.

"No, stop!" She plead quietly. "I'm sorry!" She had cried time and time again. I felt bad for her. Whatever had happened, it sounded cruel. I was starting to think this girl would really survive this all though. She was much more active then she had been before. I looked down at my stomach guiltily as it growled again. Maybe I can leave her side, just long enough to grab something? I stood up carefully, and then I ran. As quickly as possible, I grabbed the bag and brought it back with me. I resumed my position as before, and she didn't stir an inch. I breathed a sigh of relief. But then she did say something.

"My guardian angel." She breathed quietly. I starred at her quite confused. Who was she talking about? Was she delusional? I quickly felt her forehead, and I was surprised to find that it was definitely normal. Maybe even slightly cold. I tried unsuccessfully to find a pulse in her arm. I tried again on the other arm, and found it easily this time. Her heart was hammering, much too quickly for her to be unconscious. Before I had a chance to look to her face I heard her whimper quietly. I looked over to see her wide awake and starring at me.

"Hello. How are you feeling?" I didn't waste time. I needed to know now how she was feeling before she fell unconscious again. I hoped she had energy to talk. Her brown eyes were pained.

"Ah..." She looked at me. It was a pained but thoughtful reply. "Am I dead?" She finally asked. I cocked my head to the side. I wondered why she would think that.

"No." I replied quickly. "Your still very alive." I told her.

"Oh. I see. Who are you?" She looked down, like she was embarrassed. I realized I was still holding her hand. I quickly dropped it.

"I am Edward Cullen. Pleasure to finally talk with you miss." I said boldly. I think I sounded dumb, but I wanted to sound kind.

"Pleasure is mine." She mumbled. "I wish I could give you my name in response, but I can't remember it if you want to know the honest truth." I looked at her ,very surprised by this bit of information. She can't remember? I remembered to stop gaping at he and recovered quickly.

"That's okay. I think you will remember in time." I lied. I doubted we would never know her name. I continued to probe for her feelings. "I need to know how you are feeling." She blinked slowly and then sighed a ragged sigh.

"Not so good." She tried once more to prop herself up and failed miserably, falling back over. "Ouch." She mumbled flatly. It sounded like she was used to most pain like that. I stored that bit of information into my mind.

"Can you tell me where your hurting?" I asked. I already knew that three of her ribs were cracked, her left leg was broken, and her left arm was also broken. I also knew that she had suffered a very bad blow to the back of her head, and her right temple. It was something short of a miracle that she had lived. Of course, she might not have if I hadn't come along. I didn't know much but it was enough.

"Head, left leg and arm, rib, and stomach." She paused to catch her breath. "I'm hungry." She obviously didn't mind saying so. I was glad she felt at least a little bit comfortable around me.

"I have some food, but not much." I warned. "I havn't left your side for more then a minute once." She looked at me like I was crazy, but some emotion glowed in her eyes. I didn't recognize it.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

BPOV

I was think hard. I needed to remember my name. Nothing I thought of sounded right, and I obviously didn't know this Edward boy previously. He acted like we had never met. I would have liked to have thought of him as my guardian angel, and from each passing moment and thing he said he sounded more and more like one to me.

"I have some food, but not that much." He was looking at me concerned. I held back the urge to snort. Nobody wants me. That sudden thought surprised me. Why would I think that? "I havn't left your side for more then a minute once." I looked at him like he was crazy, but I was very pleased by knowing this. He's just like all of my other puppets, eating out of my hands. Why do I keep thinking these weird things?

"Thank you." I mumbled, remembering it was my turn to speak. I decided to look down at my clothes, and I looked at the male's shirt and undergarments that I was wearing. I looked up at him, very shocked and scared. Did he do this to me? He looked back calmly and nervous. "What did you do to my clothes you pervert!" I exclaimed. He looked away.

"I'm most certainly not a pervert. Like I said, I havn't left once. I've been bringing you back to," He paused and corrected himself. "closer to health. You had a fever when I found you, so I stripped you as far as this," He signaled to me. "And no farther so you would cool down. I put one of my shirts on you because they are much thinner then your dress was." He looked back with honesty plastered in his eyes. "I'm very sorry." I softened my gaze. I guess I did owe Edward my life. It was an understandable reaction, I guess.

"Uh, it's okay. I guess I understand that it was necessary." I shivered. Edward had already seen me more then half naked, and I hardly knew him. What a great start. "Sorry I jumped to conclusions."

"What else are you supposed to do?" He asked fiercely. I starred at him shocked. "Sit there and be completely helpless in the middle of nowhere?" I gazed up quietly at him.

"Is that what this place is called? Nowhere?" He laughed a sing song laugh that made my heart skip. Why was that happening?

"No, this is a forest. It's somewhere in Texas." He mumbled. He was obviously lost here. Maybe that's why he had stayed. Something about that place called Texas struck a chord.

"Is Texas where I used to live?" I asked curiously, I doubted he would know.

"I wish I knew for sure." I heard him murmur almost too quietly for me to hear. I looked down disappointed. So he didn't know either.

A/N: Okay guys, here is part two. Bella is awake and confused with Edward, and only remembers that nobody used to like her. Review if ya love me (Or the story I guess he-he!) Oh, and I had to edit this by hand (without spell check!), cause spell check was busted. [


End file.
